Christine Lewis
Christine Lewis, also known as "The Queen", is the main antagonist of the 2000 film The 10th Kingdom. She was portrayed by Dianne Wiest of The Lost Boys fame. History She is revealed to be the mother of Virginia Lewis, a waitress and the main heroine. She is the most dangerous character of the Nine Kingdoms, another world based on fairy tales. When she was younger she attempted to drown Virginia when she was a child and then ran away. She was then taken in by the Swamp Witch, aka Snow White's evil stepmother, and became her evil apprentice. She entered the kingdom of Prince Wendell, Snow White's heir and hero, killed his parents and almost killed him. She was caught and imprisoned for life in the Nine Kingdom's prison until she is freed by Relish, the Troll King, and his children. She takes her revenge on Prince Wendell and turns him into a dog, but he escapes. Planning to betray Relish and his kids, Christine frees Wolf, criminal and hero, and orders him to find Prince Wendell before the trolls do. Later she and the Prince Wendell impostor return to their home, the former castle of the late evil stepmother of Snow White. She plans to finish the evil stepmother's work by destroying the house of Snow White once and for all and take over and rule all of the Nine kingdoms. She finds and uses her mirrors given to her by Snow White's evil stepmother. After the failed attempts of her henchmen, she sends her top henchman, the Huntsman, to hunt the heroes down and bring them to her. Christine later kills Relish and his army with poison and she and the Prince impostor move into Prince Wendell's kingdom. Virginia and the rest of the heroes discover that Christine is Virginia's mother. When Christine manipulates and brainwashes all the kingdom's guards, cooks, and the rest of Prince Wendell's servants, she sets her plan in motion to poison and kill all of the guests and 9 kingdoms rulers at Prince Wendell's ceremony. The Huntsman with the help of the troll kids successfully capture Prince Wendell and the heroes but Anthony and Virginia Lewis manage to escape. Christine says that when she takes over all the Nine kingdoms she plans to kill Prince Wendell, in a very excruciating way. Having Wolf back on her side sends him to bring Anthony and Virginia Lewis to her. He is successful in doing so and later tells him that she will make him her head of security when she takes over the Nine kingdoms. She denies that she knows Virginia and Anthony Lewis, and after finding out the real hidden truth she buried inside of herself for so many years she realizes that Virginia is her daughter. Nevertheless, she still has her locked up in Prince Wendell's jail with Anthony. Anthony and Virginia escape and then fight one last battle with the troll kids and knock them unconscious. The Huntsman then captures Virginia and Anthony and they are brought before Christine. Instead of killing Virginia, Christine decides to let her go and says that Virginia was merely an accident and she should been killed at birth. Enraged Virginia slaps Christine, who then alters the deal of letting her go and orders The Huntsman to kill her. But The Huntsman is stopped by Wolf, who kills The Huntsman using his own magical crossbow against him. Christine tries to strangle Virginia but is killed by Virginia by a poisoned comb. Before Christine dies she redeems herself by saying she thanks Virginia and loves her. Towards the end of the miniseries, Virginia visits Christine's tomb and puts a flower on her grave, which blooms into a beautiful flower. Category:Female Category:Arrogant Category:Magic Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Sophisticated Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Addicts Category:Mentally Ill Category:Wrathful Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Hegemony Category:Redeemed Category:Honorable Category:Strategic Category:Tragic Category:Related to Hero Category:Elderly Category:Paranoid Category:Tyrants